A tonneau cover is a cover that is placed over the cargo box of a vehicle, and is adapted to protect against dirt, debris, water, and other contaminants from entering the inside of the cargo box.
The tonneau cover can be moved between an open configuration and a closed configuration. When the tonneau cover is in the open configuration, the tonneau cover is typically spaced apart from the top edge of at least a portion of the cargo box and/or tailgate. When the tonneau cover is in the closed configuration, the tonneau cover typically rests on the top edge the cargo box and/or tailgate.
When the tonneau cover is in the closed configuration, opening or lowering the tailgate may be hindered by the tonneau cover resting on the top edge of the tailgate. In other words, the weight or position of the tonneau cover relative to the top edge of the tailgate may create or increase friction between the tailgate and tonneau cover, which may cause the tailgate to contact, drag, and/or or stick to the tonneau cover when opening or lowering the tailgate.
Similarly, when the tonneau cover is in the closed configuration, closing or raising the tailgate may be hindered by the tonneau cover. In other words, the position of the tonneau cover when in the closed configuration relative to the top edge of tailgate may create an obstruction or increase friction between the tailgate and the tonneau cover, which may cause the tailgate to contact, drag, and/or or stick to the tonneau cover when closing or raising the tailgate.
In addition to requiring additional force to open and/or close the tailgate when the tonneau cover is in the closed configuration, the contact, dragging, and/or sticking of the tailgate against the tonneau cover may also undesirably scratch the top edge of the tailgate and/or the lower or inside surface of the tonneau cover. The contact, dragging, and/or or sticking may also undesirably cause seals or surfaces of the tonneau cover and/or tailgate to wear, which may undesirably allow for dirt, debris, water, and other contaminants to enter the cargo box.
Some pickup truck platforms provide a mechanism for automatically opening and closing a tailgate. However, if the friction, contact, dragging, and/or or sticking between the tonneau cover and the tailgate is greater than the force that the mechanism is adapted to apply on the tailgate to open or close the tailgate, the mechanism will be unable to function as intended to open and/or close the tailgate when the tonneau cover is in the closed configuration.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to have an assembly that is adapted to reduce or eliminate the friction, contact, drag, and/or or sticking between the tonneau cover and a tailgate when opening or lowering the tailgate when the tonneau cover is in the closed configuration. Such an assembly would advantageously provide for opening or lowering the tailgate with lower a force and/or prevent damage to either or both of the tonneau cover and tailgate.
For example, it may be desirable to have an assembly that is adapted to reduce or eliminate the friction, contact, drag, and/or or sticking between the tonneau cover and a tailgate when closing or raising the tailgate. This may provide for closing or raising the tailgate with lower a force and/or prevent damage to either or both of the tonneau cover and tailgate.
It may also be desirable to have an assembly that is adapted to close or lock a tonneau cover when the tailgate is closed or raised. It may further be desirable have an assembly that is adapted to open or unlock a tonneau cover when the tailgate is opened or lowered.